Dime tus pecados y déjame juzgarlos
by P0etess
Summary: Ramsay era mío. Fue a mí a quien le puso las manos encima y debía ser yo quien se las arrancara de cuajo para siempre. Era yo quien debía silenciar para siempre aquella ponzoñosa voz que me susurró cosas horrendas todas y cada una de las noches en las que me forzó. Era mi derecho acabar con su dominio sobre mí, relegarlo a la nada más absoluta, al forzoso olvido.


**Normalmente nunca escribo en primera persona, pero esta vez hice una excepción. Este es un gran momento y deseo que todo aquel que lo lea, pueda disfrutarlo tanto como yo cuando lo escribí.**

El aire era denso, irrespirable, creándome una sensación de ahogo de la que apenas podía librarme. El vaho salía de mis labios y casi podía sentir que la vida se me escapaba entre aquellos suspiros, mientras el sonido de los golpes y los gruñidos de Jon ponía voz a todo aquello que siempre quise hacer y nunca pude desde aquel fatídico día en que volví a poner un pie en Winterfell.

De pronto, Jon me miró a los ojos y surgió una conexión entre nosotros. Sus ojos del color de una noche sin luna se agrandaron, con las pupilas dilatándose debido a la realización que le golpeó con sólo mirar el hielo que recubría los míos. Eso hizo que se detuviera, que se irguiera ante mí y se alejara sin decir palabra, reconociendo con una sola mirada lo que necesitaba hacer… lo que debía hacer.

Ramsay era mío. Fue a mí a quien le puso las manos encima y debía ser yo quien se las arrancara de cuajo para siempre. Era yo quien debía silenciar para siempre aquella ponzoñosa voz que me susurró cosas horrendas todas y cada una de las noches en las que me forzó. Era mi derecho acabar con su dominio sobre mí, relegarlo a la nada más absoluta, al forzoso olvido.

Después de esa noche no volvería a presentarse en mis pesadillas, a estar en mis pensamientos o ser dueño de mis miedos. Cuando hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, no sería absolutamente nada para mí, ni siquiera un recuerdo. Podía hacerlo y esa certeza hizo que mi voz resonase con gran seguridad mientras ordenaba que lo llevasen a las mazmorras y lo amarrasen fuertemente a una silla, con él completamente ajeno al destino que le esperaba debido a la inconsciencia que los brutales golpes de Jon le provocaron.

No pude evitarlo, me sentí bien cada vez que el puño de Jon golpeó su rostro, sabía que en aquel ataque de ira tan impropio de él estaba vengando a Rickon, cobrándose venganza por su implicación y la de su padre en la Boda Roja… y haciendo justicia por el infierno que me hizo pasar. Pero también sentí miedo de que no parase, de que me arrebatase aquella oportunidad de poner fin a mi tormento con mis propias manos, de tomar por una vez las riendas de mi destino. Pero afortunadamente, Jon no era como los demás y respetó mis deseos, algo que siempre le agradeceré en silencio.

Porque Jon era un bastardo, sí; pero había muchas clases de bastardos. Los había como Joffrey y como Ramsay, que eran las peores clases de monstruos imaginables… y luego los había como Jon, que podían llegar a ser los mejores hombres que se pudiese conocer. Lamentaba no haberlo apreciado antes, haber contribuido a hacer su infancia difícil a causa de mis estúpidos prejuicios, pero le creía cuando me dijo que me perdonaba. Él era así, sólo decía las cosas si realmente las sentía, por lo que estaba tranquila en aquel aspecto. Estaríamos bien, estaba segura. Juntos seríamos invencibles.

Así pues, bajé a las mazmorras tras avisar a todo el mundo que deseaba estar a solas con el prisionero y que bajo ningún concepto nadie, escuchase lo que escuchase, interfiriese en lo más mínimo. Con aquella orden únicamente deseaba privacidad, pue no iba a torturarlo. Ser víctima de su sadismo no había hecho que me volviese como él. Si Joffrey no pudo hacerlo con sus maltratos, con él tampoco fue diferente. La única forma de sobrevivir a un monstruo es no volverte uno, porque de esa forma se le da un poder que ni el tiempo ni la muerte podrá borrar jamás… y en ese sentido, les vencí desde el principio.

Porque tener un corazón cándido no es signo de debilidad, sino de fortaleza. Y lo que me disponía a hacer no era un acto de crueldad, ni mucho menos. Era justicia, la sentencia que cualquier jugado aprobaría. Acabar con él en aquel momento, sin torturarlo físicamente, aislarlo de por vida o someterlo al mismo trato que me propinó era sencillamente un acto de humanidad para ambos.

Lo haría sin odio, sin resentimiento, no me correspondía a mí juzgarlo pues de eso se encargarían los dioses. Yo simplemente haría que fuese hasta ellos.

El silencio hizo que mis pasos retumbasen contra la fría escalera de piedra. Abrí las jaulas de sus perros y con un par de órdenes, acallé sus excitados jadeos, consiguiendo que volviesen a calmarse. Aún no había llegado el momento, necesitaba enfrentarme por última vez a la bestia y decirle en la cara que había perdido la guerra contra la princesita norteña por haber olvidado que antes que princesa, era una loba… y las lobas tenemos garras, así como las rosas espinas y los leones colmillos.

De pie frente a su calabozo y a salvo tras las rejas observé su rostro ensangrentado y sus brazos atados. Dormido no daba tanto miedo, casi parecía un pequeño niño herido, uno que incluso era posible que soñara. ¿Los monstruos sueñan? Si lo hacen, seguro que él soñaba con la sangre que me había hecho derramar entre las sábanas profanadas del dormitorio de mis difuntos padres, con las lágrimas que muchas veces lamió de mis mejillas a la luz de la luna o con los gritos que me obligó a proferir, los cuales seguramente serían de igual belleza para él que el redoble de los tambores anunciando una guerra incipiente. Le gustaba el caos, no fue difícil adivinarlo, por lo que quizás incluso una retorcida parte de él disfrutase de aquel pequeño espectáculo que le tenía preparado.

Poco a poco fue despertando y su rostro se contrajo haciendo un desagradable sonido cuando la sangre coagulada volvió tirantes sus facciones. Estuvo unos segundos confuso, podía ver su serpenteante mirada vagar perdida mientras se retorcía sin éxito de sus ataduras y entonces, cuando la comprensión lo golpeó, dirigió su veneno hacia mí mientras alzaba el mentón en un gesto de falso orgullo. No me engañó. Sabía que, pese a la brutal paliza que Jon le propinó, era precisamente su orgullo lo que agonizaba a sus pies, desecho al haber perdido lo que tantas traiciones y barbaries le costó obtener.

— Sansa… Sansa. Hola, Sansa. —Sentí mi nombre resonar viscoso, quizás por la sangre que se agolpaba en su boca o por la amarga derrota que no lograba enmascarar con su falsa resignación. Pese a todo, él parecía paladear cada sílaba para después escupirla, quizás imaginando que cometía tal acción realmente. — ¿Es aquí dónde voy a hospedarme ahora?

No le respondí. En el fondo no hacía falta y ambos lo sabíamos. Sus hombros se hundieron ligeramente ante la segunda revelación de la noche y eso me produjo más satisfacción de la que estaba dispuesta a admitir, permitiéndome saborear anticipadamente un atisbo de mi victoria.

— No. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sardónica, quizás apreciando la ironía de la situación al ver su fin próximo estando atado, tal y como tantas veces me había susurrado que soñaba con matarme, cuando nadie lo escuchaba. —Nuestro tiempo juntos está a punto de concluir.

Pude ver el cambio en sus ojos, cómo la rabia subyacente los dilataba y amenazaba con devorar aquel tormentoso mar azul inyectado en sangre, del que apenas mostraba unas rendijas, quizás por tenerlos hinchados o en un fracasado intento de mostrarse amenazante y reforzar sus palabras. Posiblemente fuera ambas, pero poco importaba eso.

— No importa. No puedes matarme. Ahora soy parte de ti.

Y ahí es cuando se equivocaba. No sólo era una loba que podía aprender a morder la mano que me golpeaba, ni el pajarillo que volaba lejos de la realidad, a un mundo irreal y utópico. Era todas las cicatrices que escondía a ojos del mundo y que, sin embargo, portaba con orgullo. Porque una cicatriz tiene un poético contraste; expresa un: "aquí dolió y aquí sanó." Y tenía varias para probarle a él y al mundo que había seguido adelante; menos niña, más astuta, pero nunca corrompida y jamás doblegada.

Lo sobreviviría a él igual que a todo lo anterior y eso, aún a pesar de su arrogancia, él lo sabía, pero me daría la satisfacción de remarcárselo, de hacerle tragar el amargo sabor de la derrota.

— Tus palabras desaparecerán. Tu Casa desaparecerá. Tu apellido desaparecerá. Todo recuerdo de ti desaparecerá.

Vi morir el amago de una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro en el momento en el que un suave gruñido rompió con el denso silencio que nos envolvía. Poco a poco, como quien no quiere, se giró para ver a sus perros salir de las perreras abiertas y vi de nuevo una emoción que ya pude ver en sus ojos en batalla hace unas horas, pero ahora mucho más de cerca.

Miedo. Porque sabía lo que iba a ocurrirle, por mucho que parte de él no quisiera creerlo.

— Mis perros no me harán daño jamás.

— No los alimentáis desde hace siete días, vos mismo lo dijísteis.

Mis palabras provocaron un titubeo en él, provocando que sus palabras perdieran fuerza a medida que hablaba.

— Son bestias leales.

— Lo eran. Ahora están famélicas.

Los ojos de Ramsay se desviaron de los míos en cuanto los perros comenzaron a acercarse a él. Trató de mirarme una vez más, pero vi cómo la ansiedad en él comenzaba a crecer y no pudo evitar que sus ojos recayeran en uno de sus perros, que se había erguido sobre sus patas traseras hasta alcanzar la altura de su rostro, comenzando a olisquearlo.

— Siéntate. —Lo escuché decir con autoridad, más el perro no hizo caso, haciendo que su tono se volviera más fuerte, intentando contener un tinte de histeria que alcancé a percibir. —Échate. ¡Échate! —El perro se echó hacia atrás, jadeando sonoramente, analizándolo. —Quieto. ¡Quieto! ¡Quieto!

En ese entonces, el perro se abalanzó sobre él y le mordió fuertemente la mandíbula, desgarrando parte de ésta mientras Ramsay empezaba a gritar y a debatirse, desesperado. La jauría de perros, ante el escándalo, empezó a ladrar y a acercarse aún más hasta seguir el ejemplo de su compañero y comenzar a morderle las piernas al norteño.

Parte de mí se echó hacia atrás, deseando huir ante tan dantesca escena que mis acciones habían provocado, pero en ese entonces palabras que escuché muchas veces años atrás en este mismo lugar al que ahora podía volver a llamar hogar, se abrieron paso en mi cabeza.

_"__No apartes la mirada. Padre lo sabrá si lo haces."_

Así pues, rechacé el impulso de huir y me acerqué de nuevo, contemplando cada detalle de la escena, escuchando cada desgarre y crujido, cada gorgoteo y sacudida. No fue hasta que el rostro de Ramsay se volvió un amasijo de carne sanguinolenta e irreconocible que me permití a mí misma dejar de mirar y retirarme.

Me abrí paso sobre la nieve, pero los ecos de mis pisadas quedaron opacados por sus gritos, unos que me acompañarían como una nana en la que prometía ser una noche sin pesadillas por primera vez en años.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, sonreí.


End file.
